


Jealousy Gambit

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elrondir Week, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have someone I want to make jealous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Gambit

Lindir's barely managed to get to his fourth period class (a combination of a test that ran up until the bell and That Guy in the hallway forcing him to take a detour) when Erestor Dresden, of all people, sits down next to him. "Look, I know this sounds really weird, but could we pretend to date? Because there's someone I want to make jealous, and it would be great if —"

"Yeah, sure," Lindir cuts in before Erestor can say much more. Because now that it's been mentioned, there's someone Lindir would like to see jealous as well. 

"Great, thanks!" Erestor leans in closer than Lindir would typically get to anyone and presses a kiss on his cheek. "See you then, bye." To anyone watching, it looks like Erestor just asked him out. 

Odd about that. Between Erestor's intelligence and his looks (he'd gotten offers from modelling agencies. Lindir had seen the paperwork.) he could probably date anyone he wanted, in the entire school, period. Who does he have to make jealous?

Still. Lindir just considers himself lucky, and sits back for history class. Elrond was glaring at Erestor as he left, and that means this is already working. 

 

At lunch, Lindir always sits on the steps in front of the math building, because across the quad is Elrond. They're close enough that they'll see each other if they look — and Lindir always does — but not so close that they'll run into each other by accident. Usually Feren sits with him, but he's been sick for the past week. 

Erestor finds him at the steps in front of the math building and sits down next to him. "Hey, babe," he says, pitching his voice to carry. 

Elrond's head turns towards them, and the blond boy he's standing with watches too. Glorfindel, right? He's the cross-country team captain, as far as Lindir remembers. Gorgeous, even if he's not Lindir's type — is that who Erestor's going for?

"Hey, Tor," he says, smiling the same way he did as Belle at the actor playing the Beast. 

Glorfindel's expression darkens. So does Elrond's, for that matter. 

Erestor doesn't look directly at them, but Lindir can tell that he sees. "I missed you yesterday, Lindir-love." The pet name rolls off his tongue so easily that Lindir could almost think it's real. Glorfindel and Elrond will definitely believe it. 

"I had homework and rehearsal, Tor, I told you that." He keeps the smile in place. Acting is what he's good at, and this is no exception. 

Erestor laughs. "But I still missed you."

"I missed you too," Lindir says, and leans forward into the kiss — chaste and closed- mouth, thank all that is holy. He isn't sure what he'd do if Erestor tried to make out with him. 

It only lasts a few moments, but when Erestor pulls away both Elrond and Glorfindel have found their way over. 

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel demands. He sounds a bit like Lindir's math teacher when someone is texting under the desk. 

Erestor looks at him coolly. "What does it look like?" He continues before Glorfindel can respond with anything but a slightly shocked look, "You can't expect me to wait for you forever!"

Glorfindel sends a quick, darting glance at Elrond and Lindir, and then drags Erestor off by the wrist. 

Leaving Elrond and Lindir alone together. 

"I —" Elrond swallows, hard. "If he ever hurts you, talk to me, I promise I'll help."

Lindir could laugh. "Really? We aren't even dating."

Elrond doesn't say anything, but the look on his face very clearly says, 'seriously?'

"Yes, seriously. We were pretending in order to make you jealous." A flash of a smile. "And obviously, it's working."

Elrond blinks twice, and his face looks so much like an owl's that Lindir does laugh. 

(They wind up kissing.)

(So do Erestor and Glorfindel.)


End file.
